


Left Out

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Left Out

All Buffy ever talked about was Faith. Faith this, Faith that, blah blah Faith. And it bugged the _hell_ out of Willow.

So she was surprised when the screwball in question sidled up to her outside the library and asked, "So what's up with you and B?"

"What do you mean?"

"Y'know. You two had a fight or something? I mean, hey, none of my business, but all she ever _talks_ about is you and how pissed you get when she spends time with me. Just thought I'd say, I'm not looking to move in on your girl, we just do the Slayer thing. Okay?"

"My wha…?"

"What, you two aren't together?" Faith looked incredulous as Willow shook her head. "Really? Cos there are some _serious_ boink-boink vibes coming off of you two. Come on!"

Willow shook her head again "Faith, Buffy and I aren't-"

"Well, you should be!" Faith lowered her voice. "She wants to." Her finger rested on Willow's bag strap. "_You_ want to."

"Bu…" Willow's mouth hung open as Faith winked and walked away.

"You okay, Will?" Buffy looked closely at her as she sat down in the library.

Willow nodded. "I'm fine. Hey, you're still coming over to study tonight, right?"

"Uh huh. Eight o'clock. I'll bring the Twinkies."

~

When the doorbell rang at eight thirty, they were half way through the math. Willow opened the door, and – "_Faith_! What are you doing here?"

"Heard there was a party. Lookin' to crash." She held up two bags of popcorn. "I brought food."

~

Willow used to feel left out, with Buffy and Faith. That was before she discovered they could both kiss her at once, Faith's hand sliding under her skirt, Buffy's resting on her arm, fingers flexing on her skin. They tangled and daisychained together, Willow's lips on Faith, hands on Buffy, eyelids fluttering shut as Buffy's tongue slid right _there._

She slept with one arm around Faith, Buffy curled at her side, and had never felt so much that she belonged.


End file.
